


Paint

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A slight misunderstanding.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> From KH100, June 28, 2015. 'picture'

Aerith kicked off her shoes, exhausted. Working part-time for someone not-Cid was certainly eye-opening. But it earned her a bit of pocket munny, at least. 

"I've solved your problem!" Yuffie called as she came running. She had paint on her face and arms, but she was smiling wildly. 

"Oh?" Aerith questioned. Obviously it would be bath time before she got a chance to relax. 

Yuffie held out a still-wet painting of… something. 

"You said you needed a new picture at the hotel!" Yuffie reminded her. 

"It's perfect," Aerith smiled. And vowed to never mention she'd already replaced the cracked pitcher...


End file.
